The Pokémon Experience
by PinkFalcon
Summary: [OneShot] One of my friend's stories, Siriusly Amused. She despises Pokémon, though. She said this just popped into her head at 1 in the morning one day, so she wrote it down. It's about her brief expeirence in the Pokémon World, and her first fic ever!


The Pokémon Experience

The Pokémon Experience  
By Erin  
Posted By Seabeast  


  
  
~< § >~   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Neither does Erin. 

  
  


P/N: I didn't write this story. My best friend Erin did. She hates Pokémon, mind you, but she says this just popped into her head one day. She claims to have a 5-year writer's block, but I dunno... Anyway, it doesn't have much Pokémon in it. She hates Anime. Although I did get her into the Digimon movie and she says The 8th MS Unit isn't that bad. Now if only she would watch Outlaw Star... Oh well. 

  
  


Background Information: I'm Mariah. I have three little brothers: Jeffrey (6), Joseph (5), and Zachary (12). Zach is a firm believer that Tupac will rise again as Mackavelie. Or whatever. I have three cats, but I only had two when she wrote this: Isis and Stella. If you can call Stella a cat. She's more like the blob or something. Erin is my friend. She is also the author of this story. She despises Pokémon, but likes Digimon. Go figure. She is a fashion maniac and is really into MTV. But she likes Digimon. Go figure. She hates Anime, but she likes Tai. Go figure. And after you're done figuring you can read this. 

  
  


~< § >~

  
  


It was 3:30 in the afternoon. I believe it was a Monday afternoon, to be exact. Or maybe it was Tuesday. You know, it could have been Wednesday. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Who keeps track of what day it is in the summer anyway? Everyday is just like the one before it.

Anyway, I dragged myself out of bed ate some sort of food, lounged around the house until two, watched Days of our Lives, the headed over to Mariah's to lounge around there for a while. 

Mariah is always on the computer when I come over (So? What's wrong with that?). She usually says she'll be off in a few minutes, and sometimes she surprises me and actually does get off, but most of the time it takes a while (So? My modem's slow! It takes forever to do anything! And I type a lot!). Although I really can't blame her. You get on the Internet and it seems like only five minutes have passed. You look at the clock and-Whoops! There goes five hours! 

This was one of those days. 

After she acknowledged my presence she was sucked back into cyber space, mumbling incoherent things about how she hated it when her computer made weird noises (Like it's doing now.). 

I walked into the other room where the TV was and plopped down on the couch. The two annoying noisemakers, otherwise known as Jeffrey and Joe, where watching a Pokémon movie. Actually, they were running around in circles babbling words that didn't make any sense. Then they would run into something, most often each other, fall down, get back up, and do it again. 

I knew better than to turn the movie off, so I lay down and started amusing myself with a Digimon shoe that had been lying n the floor. Needless to say the shoe wasn't very interesting. So I began to daydream. 

_Is_ The Real World _on tonight? _I wondered. _What day is it, anyway? Which way does New York go?_

"Hey, Erin, ya know what?" 

"What, Jeffrey?" 

"If there was a whole bunch of cows in this room, there'll be a lotta doors." 

I stared at him. "Yes, Jeffrey, 2% milk is better than Skim." I then went back to my daydreaming. 

_I'm hungry. What is there to eat around here, anyway? Hey, there's a plate of carrot sticks over there! Oh, wait, they might be Joe's. Better not. No telling what he did to them. I'm tired._

My thoughts were then interrupted once again, this time by Mariah. 

"Noooooooo! Don't do this to me! Not now! Not after all that work! And I (sob) didn't even get to (sob) save it! (sob) I can't even remember what I typed! Did Chase say that, or Ash? Noooooo! Why do you always have to freeze on me? What did I do to you?" 

"I'm going to be here for a while," I said to myself as I turned my attention to the TV. Things began to get hazy and the last thing I remember was Ash ordering Bulba-Whatsit to use Razor Leaf. Or something. 

Suddenly something poked me in the ribs. 

"Jeffrey and Joseph! Leave me alone!" 

The poking continued. 

Someone was saying something that I could just barely make out. 

"...you shock...Pikachu..."

"Wha?" I quickly opened my eyes, but it was too late. A thousand volts of electricity pulsed through my body. I sat there afterward, dumbfounded, smoke pouring out of my ears and stars flying around my head. Wait a second...Stars flying around my head? Was Mariah right? Was I really losing it? 

Just then I noticed three figures hovering over me. Three figures that I knew all too well. Ash had a stick in his hand, Misty was yelling at him for ordering Pikachu to shock me when I was already awake, and Brock was jumping up and down, clapping his hands and chanting, "Can we keep her? Can we keep her?" over and over. 

I started to feel sick. I looked down at myself and had to choke back a scream. I was wearing purple shoes, orange shorts, and (Dum Dum Dum...) A GREEN SHIRT! I started to hyperventilate. 

"I'm a... I'm a...I'M A CARTOON! EVEN WORSE! I'M A CARTOON THAT _DOESN'T MATCH!_" 

Just then I noticed a huge movie screen behind me that seemed to be playing a rather boring movie about Mariah's empty basement. I then realized that I was in the TV. 

I ran up and started pounding my fists on the screen and screaming at the top of my lungs. Isis lazily opened one eye, looked at me from her perch on the arm of the couch, then went back to sleep. 

"Stupid cat," I muttered as I turned around to see Ash, Misty, and Brock staring at me like I was crazy. We stood there, staring, for around five minutes until I said, "Digimon is better." I then turned to Pikachu. "And you're nothing but a yellow rat." 

Suddenly there was the pitter-patter of feet as Jeffrey and Joe came pounding back down the stair after doing who-knows-what. 

"Jeffrey!" I yelled desperately. "Joe! You have to help me!" the two boys exchanged confused looks. 

"Erin, where are you?" Joe asked, smiling. 

"I'm over here!" Jeffrey looked under the couch as Joe pried open Isis's mouth and looked down her throat. "No! I'm in the TV!" Jeffrey then proceeded to search under the smaller couch as Joseph lifted up Isis to see if I was under her. "The TV! Look at the TV!" They then went into Zach's adjoining room. "NO! NOT IN ZACH'S ROOM! THE TV!" 

"Jeffrey, I don't think we'll find her." 

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna play the PlayStation?" 

"DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU GUYS TURN THIS STUPID MOVIE OFF I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Hey, look Joe! Erin's in the TV!" 

"Erin, what are you doing in the TV and why didn't you tell us where you were?" Joe giggled. 

Just then my head expanded to precisely 8.24 times its normal size as I vein I never knew I had started throbbing in my left temple. "GET...MARIAH!" 

"You want the phone?" Joe asked. 

"MARIAHMARIAHMARIAH!" 

"Erin, what exactly do you want me to do?" Jeffrey asked, frowning. 

I turned back to Ash, Misty, and Brock, who were all looking highly amused. "YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY I DON'T CALL THEIR HOUSE ANYMORE! IT TAKES FOREVER TO GET THEM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I WANT THEM TO DO!" Just then Mariah walked into the room and began persuading Isis to let her pet her. 

"Wake up." 

"Huh?" 

I opened my eyes to see three familiar figures hovering over me, this time it was Mariah, Jeffrey, and Joe. I looked down at my clothes and breathed a sigh of relief. I was fashionable again. 

"That must have been some dream!" Mariah said. "You kept talking about a TV and you wouldn't stop yelling at Jeffrey and Joe." 

"Mariah, your brothers need professional help." just then Zach came running down the stairs screeching, "Tupac's alive! Tupac's alive!" until he reached his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Loud and obnoxious rap music could then be heard through the closed door. 

I looked back at Mariah. 

"All of them." 

  
  


~< § >~

  
  


So, what'd you think? If you want to send a comment to Erin, her e-mail address is emilym_379@hotmail.com I'll forward any reviews I get on this to her. Bye!

-Seabeast


End file.
